The Other Man and The Other Man
by MyMidnight
Summary: Set sometime after Journey's End. Jack is out on a mission when the Doctor comes round for a charge... Doctor Ten /Ianto; kind of Jack/Ianto; implied Jack/Ianto/Ten. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated!


"Operation Bumblebee

"Operation Bumblebee."

"Wait, you're telling me that this top secret, incredibly dangerous, government cover-up is called Operation _Bumblebee_?"

"Don't get cocky, Jack," Ianto said with a seldom-heard edge in his voice. "They could kill you, the permanent kind of kill."

"But I thought you liked it when I got cocky…" Jack nuzzled Ianto's shoulder. Somehow their meeting regarding Jack's trip turned into a farewell shag. They were on the floor of his office, completely naked, but for the scattering of important papers covering them.

"Jack, please. This is serious." Ianto was starting to get concerned at the fact that Jack could laugh things off so easily.

"Yes, sir." Jack gave Ianto a little military salute. "I'm off to good old London Town."

The next morning Jack was in London, Gwen was on holiday with Rhys somewhere, and Ianto found himself alone in the Hub, making himself a latte. He had gotten the foam to espresso ratio just right and as he was about to add that special hint of cinnamon a gust of wind ran through the Hub, blowing the cinnamon in his face and partially blinding him. The wind was followed by a strange noise, like that of the deepest corner of space howling in pain as its secrets are revealed to the first man who ventures there, or a low flying plane, Ianto couldn't decide which. As the noise faded and Ianto tried to blink the cinnamon out of his eyes he heard a pleasant voice calling out.

"Jack? JackJackJackyJack? Ja-Oh. Hello, there." The Doctor rounded a corner and was looking at Ianto leaning over the sink, splashing water into his spiced eyes. "I'm looking for Jack, is he in?"

"Umm, no, he's not. I'm a touch busy at the moment, but, you can leave a note or something and I can- Fucking Hell!" Ianto had inadvertently poked his eye and was now in twice as much pain as before.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor jumped over to Ianto's side.

"There was a bit of a draft and I seem to have gotten cinnamon in my eye."

"Oops, that would have been me. Sorry, I've been known to cause a bit of a stir sometimes. This one time I met Jesus Christ and- Well, that's not important- Well, not unless you're a fish. But anyway, here, let me give a look at that eye of yours." The Doctor reached down to Ianto's chin and lifted it up so Ianto was looking up at him through bleary eyes, the Doctor's other hand expertly grasped for his sonic screwdriver. "Doesn't look that bad. I just need you to look as far up and over that way as possible and…" With a flash of blue light and a mechanic whir, Ianto's vision was completely clear, perhaps even more than it had been before, he thought.

For the first time he was able to see the Doctor and he took an extra moment to gaze into the man's eyes. There was something deeper in his eyes. Of course Ianto knew all about the Doctor, Jack talked about him ad nauseum and there had been that brief meeting via video that time the Daleks stole the planet. But actually seeing him, face to face, especially with so little space between them, was something completely different than any story. Being in front of the Doctor like this was enough to make Ianto-

"Thanks!" Ianto broke the gaze before he did something inappropriate. "Much better. Now, how can I help you, Doctor?"

"How did you know that I'm…?" The Doctor stood back impressed, although he couldn't tell if he was impressed by Ianto knowing who he was, or that he was so well known.

"You are quite a popular fixture in a lot of Jack's stories."

"Oh, of course. And you must be Ianto Jones." The Doctor put his hand out for a friendly and masculine handshake. "You're also a fixture in Jack's stories." Ianto smiled inwardly before taking the Doctor's hand. Both men realized what the other man meant to Jack and although they should have felt competitive, they generally felt congenial, if not even a bit turned on by the initial closeness of their gaze.

"Sorry, but, as I said, Jack's not in. He's out on assignment."

"Damn. I'm just here recharging and I was hoping to pay him a visit."

"Sorry, just me. I could get you some tea or coffee if you like, you know, while you wait?" Ianto said, remembering his latte, still naked of cinnamon. He peered over it, as he added the final touch.

"Oh, that'd be yummy, if you don't mind. I could go for one of those," he gestured toward Ianto's now complete latte and gave a dazzling smile.

An hour later they were both on the ugly green couch, laughing and chatting away over their empty latte cups.

"And that is how I accidentally introduced Nosferatu to Nostradamus!" the Doctor said in between bouts of laughter.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious!" Ianto had been laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"But that's enough about me and my stories. I want to know about you. I must admit, I don't actually know that much about you. Jack was hesitant to tell me a whole lot. He must really care for you to keep you so guarded like that."

Ianto was a little thrown off by the somewhat serious tone that the conversation had suddenly gained.

"Well, there's not much to tell, really." Ianto shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure there are. I have found that there is at least _something_ interesting about everyone." The Doctor gestured with his hand as though everyone in the world was in the room with them. Ianto just shrugged. The Doctor decided to take the moment to address the issue he had been skirting around, "Well, perhaps I should say something. I know you and Jack are very close. And, as you may know, Jack and I have been very close. But I want you to know that my closeness with Jack will never interfere with your closeness with Jack. And I've said 'closeness' far too much for the span of a few sentences so I'm going to shut up now. But I just wanted to let you know that…" The Doctor trailed off and dropped his gaze to the floor in a bashful way.

"Don't worry about it. I know Jack and his sexual appetite. Besides, it doesn't bother me. I realize that he grew up in a very different environment where people always do that sort of thing. And besides, now that I've met you I can hardly blame him." Now it was Ianto's turn to look down bashfully.

"Oh really?" The Doctor raised his eyes up at Ianto and regained his Time Lord charm. He grinned at Ianto and said, "Mr. Jones, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"And I would say you were flirting back at me, _Mr._ Doctor." Ianto looked up at the Doctor. The two leaned toward each other, each one grabbing the other man by the lapels. Ianto suddenly knew why Jack could never say no to the Doctor. Their tongues explored each other as their hands grasped at clothing, hair, and skin. After hearing so much about each other for so long, now that they had finally met they were both ravenous to know the other man more intimately. It was a desire that they never would have admitted to themselves or anyone else, but they couldn't resist knowing what Jack saw in the other man.

The Doctor leaned back onto the couch, bringing Ianto down on top of him. He took Ianto's jacket off and threw it on the floor, and then fumbled around with his shirt buttons. Despite his long, lanky fingers, Ianto had to give him a hand and the two men realized that there were some things that Jack had no problem with. But they didn't let that minor problem set them back.

The Doctor began to trail kisses from Ianto's lips, down his jaw line, all over his neck and settled to nipping at his collarbone while Ianto ran his hands through the Doctor's carefully moussed hair. The Doctor was still wearing his clothes, and as sexy as it all was, Ianto knew that they were no longer appropriate for the current situation. He backed off of the Doctor, not enough to stop the kisses, just enough to take his jacket off, then his blazer, then his shirt, and then his undershirt. Good God, this man wears a lot of clothing, Ianto thought. However the thought was soon replaced by the extraordinary sensation of teeth grazing on his chest and that one little spot near the bottom of his ribcage- it tickled in the sexiest of ways.

Ianto was suddenly aware of the direction the Doctor was leading his kisses just as the Doctor began to undo Ianto's belt. Now it was Ianto's turn to lean back on the couch. The Doctor unzipped Ianto's pant's to reveal his fully erect member. As Ianto reclined, with the Doctor beginning to suck at his tip, he did have to admit to himself that the Doctor was certainly more giving than Jack. But thoughts of Jack began to fall away as he felt the Doctor take him in more and more. The Doctor began with the tip and took Ianto in slowly, so slowly that by the time he fully began to work his tongue, Ianto was the verge of begging the Doctor for more, faster. But the wait made it all better. The Doctor licked and sucked, going faster and faster. Ianto hips bucked forward and his back arched in ecstasy as he came into the Doctor's waiting mouth. The Doctor then lifted his head and placed it on Ianto's panting chest, listening to his accelerated single heartbeat. He never tired of hearing that sound- that simple sound that came from such complex humans.

As he caught his breath Ianto looked down at the Doctor, sure all he could see was the top of his head, but what a fantastic head it was. He was so smart and wise and handsome, and he was lying in Ianto's arms. Although Ianto loved Jack, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the moment he was sharing with one of the most astonishing creatures in the universe. He also had a moment of cocky realization that one of the most astonishing creatures in the universe had just given him head. Ianto began to run his hand through the Doctor's hair, a sign that he was ready for more. The Doctor looked up at him with a devilish smile on his face.

"You humans tire so easily," he said in jest.

"Well, Time Lord, it looks like I'll just have to tire you out as well…" Ianto brought his lips down to the Doctors, giving him a fantastic snog that actually took his breath away. While the Doctor was only paying attention to his lips, Ianto unzipped his pants, handcuffed his hands and, pinning them above his head, strattled the Doctor before he even realized what happened. When he did realize what Ianto had done he was quite surprised that a human could have grabbed hold of him so quickly. The Doctor began to wonder what else he had hidden up his sleeve.

The Lord of Time was now naked and being constrained by a human in a basement in Cardiff. The Doctor had never taken so much joy in being so powerless and he let out a moan. It was now Ianto's turn to return the Doctor's generous amount of kisses, nips, licks, and bites, among other things. First he knelt down and gave the Doctor's ankle a nibble. He then slowly crept up to his inner thigh where he left a few teeth marks. However, he made a turn away from the Doctor's now throbbing hard on to tease him as he had teased Ianto. Ianto licked along his hipbone, bit his way up his chest, and then left several bruised calling cards on the Doctor's neck. The Doctor's cock was practically calling out in need as Ianto lightly rubbed up against it as he had worked his way up the Doctor's chest. Not wanting to tease the Doctor too much, Ianto grabbed the lube out of Jack's secret hiding place for it on the couch, he put it on his hand and carefully rubbed it up and down the Doctor's shaft, not wanting the Doctor to get too excited too soon. He then mounted himself on top of the Doctor and slowly slid down, taking all of the Doctor inside of him. As the Doctor felt Ianto's tight heat wrap around him he leaned his head back and could no longer hide his relief that the teasing was over.

Ianto began to ride the Doctor, going up and down, clenching his muscles. The Doctor was breathing heavily and in rhythm with Ianto's fluid movements on top of him. He began to move his hips, trying to get more of him in Ianto as he possibly could. He had never wanted to be inside of someone as much as he had right now. The handcuffs clinked with each movement. As Ianto slid down on the Doctor one final time, he shook and gasped in pleasure, his muscles constricting and contracting around the Doctor. This was finally enough to give the Doctor his release, his hips bucked up into Ianto's still frame. The two men looked at each other in that silence that follows.

Through gasps of fresh air, the Doctor gave Ianto a grin and said, "You're sure you're human? Could've fooled me."

Ianto chuckled as he let go of the Doctor's hands, lifted himself off of the Doctor and fell down next to him on the couch. The two men were still for a while, taking in each other's bodies and, although they never would have admitted it, allowing thoughts of Jack to creep into their heads. Eventually the Doctor remembered that he was still handcuffed. As he clinked his constraints he said to Ianto, "So how about getting me out of these things, hmm?"

"Right, the key's in my pant's pocket." Ianto reached down for the key and went back to the handcuffs. The Doctor was fully prepared to hear a satisfying clicking sound, but instead his ears only heard, "…Umm, oh dear."

"'Oh dear?' That is not what one says when unlocking handcuffs, not unless they're Lucy Ricardo…" The Doctor said, half joking, half serious.

"Well… It would appear that these were not the handcuffs I thought they were." Ianto began to say.

"What handcuffs would they appear to be?" The Doctor said, more seriously now.

"They're Jack's voice activated, passcode protected handcuffs…"

"Please don't tell me they're Hard Lox 600s." The Doctor craned his neck to look up at Ianto's face.

"Worse, 750s." Ianto solemnly announced.

"No! Not 750's! This means…" The Doctor trailed off.

"This means…" Ianto tried to finish for him, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

The Doctor finally uttered those fateful words, "We're going to have to wait for Jack to get back and unlock them."

Ianto slunk back down on the couch. "He's never going to let us hear the end of this."

"Nope."

"Want me to try to at least help you put your pants on?" Ianto offered.

"Yep."

Ianto helped the Doctor with his pants and draped his shirt over his shoulders. After Ianto was clothed the two moved to the kitchenette and Ianto did what he did best in this type of situation- he made tea. They were actually quite lucky, they had only gone through their fourteenth cup of tea when Jack strolled through the Hub's door.

"Ianto, I know what you're going to say- the grenade is only for _extreme_ situations. But you never really identified the parameters of-" Jack walked into the kitchenette and his mind took a moment to register that the Doctor was there, and it took another moment for him to realize that the Doctor was half naked and handcuffed. "-extreme," he finished his sentence with a questioning flourish.

"Hey Jack, how've you been?" The Doctor was sincerely hoping that if he acted normal, Jack would assume everything was normal.

"I've been good, but I think you've been better." Jack gave a knowing sidelong glance at Ianto. He leaned over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Good job holding down the fort."

"The Doctor came by looking for you while he was recharging the TARDIS." Ianto began to explain. "We were… getting acquainted and I seem to have grabbed the wrong set of handcuffs."

"Ahh, the good old 750s, eh?" Jack said knowingly. He took his time walking over to the table where the Doctor had placed his hands. Jack looked at the Doctor, back to the handcuffs, then to Ianto. "Oh _no_, it would seem that I've forgotten the _passcode_."

"Jack." Ianto and the Doctor said in annoyed synchronicity, each clearly knowing what was running through Jack's mind.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Jack sighed, thought for a moment, leaned into the handcuffs while pressing a little red button and said, "Raxacoricofallapatorius sucks." The handcuffs beeped once then fell to the table, freeing the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and began to put his shirt on properly. Jack put his hand out to stop him and simply said, "You know I _have_ wanted you two to meet each other for a long time now. But, it's been my experience that I shouldn't force the meeting of two lovers, it should just sort of _happen_. I can see that a lot happened… So perhaps you two would like to continue the happenings?" Jack looked over at Ianto while still holding onto the Doctor's shirt. Jack cocked his eyebrow, the Doctor looked at Ianto, Ianto looked and the Doctor and the two gave each other a nod.


End file.
